1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting arrangement for an internal combustion engine or the like and more particularly to a mounting arrangement wherein an engine is permitted to roll about a longitudinal extending axis with little restraint while vertical movement with respect to the chassis or the like is damped strongly as compared with the damping of the rolling motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known arrangement such as shown in FIG. 1 of the drawings an engine 4 has been supported on a chassis 1 by a combination of elastomeric insulator blocks 2 and either one or a pair of shock absorbers 3 (the location of the single shock absorber is shown in phantom). With this arrangement rolling of the engine 1 about an axis extending essentially longitudinally through the engine been is relatively weakly resisted while the vertical vibration or "bouncing" action of the engine is strongly damped by the action of the shock absorber or absorbers. However, this arrangement has suffered from the drawback that as metallic shock absorbers 3 are used vibration is transmitted to the cross member 5 of the chassis 1 through the shock absorbers due to the friction between the two telescopic halves and the gas reaction within the shock absorber itself. This vibration tends to induce resonance noise in the cabin of the vehicle.
Further, in order to reduce the resistance to the rolling motion of the engine the elastomeric mounting blocks 3 have been located relatively close to the engine. However, this in turn has caused a problem that the end vibrational force is effectively applied to the cross member 5 at points well inboard of the ends thereof thus rendering it susceptible to be vibrated by the vibrational force applied thereto. The vibration of the cross member 5 is of course highly undesirable as this will also produce resonance noise in the cabin of the vehicle.